The World Calling
by meltdown-at-midnight
Summary: Roxas Hikari is the director of an electronics company; Namine Strife is the singer of a new popular band. What will happen when these two meet? Read to find out! Roxas x Namine
1. Chapter 1

Bahhh, I felt the need to write another story (:  
So let's get this over with!

I DO NOT own anything…except maybe the plot :D

Chapter One: A Concert?!

x.x.x.x.  
Roxas sighed as he looked out the window, he watched many families, couples, and other people enjoy their afternoon, while he was stuck in his office. He knew that being the director of an electronics company was going to be hard…but he didn't know it was going to be **boring**. He had unfortunately- well, he should be saying fortunately, inherited this company from his uncle. With his uncle having no children, Roxas was the perfect choice. He was the eldest of the Hikari twins, he was good with money, and he was very friendly. Roxas couldn't dare turn down his uncle, so he accepted.

Roxas stared blankly at the wall in front of him. It had pictures of his friends, relatives, and other important people. There were many pictures of his twin brother, Sora. Sora was a fun and loveable guy, all smiles all the time. He was currently in a band called "Sunsets over Sunrises" ( I know…its weird.) playing bass. From what Roxas heard, the band was currently getting very famous.

"ROXAS!" a voice yelled.

"eh." Roxas answered, already knowing who it was.

The doors burst open, revealing Axel, who has been Roxas' best friend since…ever. Axel was also in Sunsets over Sunrises, he played the drums.

"What's up man? You look so bored here in this hell-hole." Axel asked looking at his best friend.

"My life is rather boring Axel. I thought you knew that." Roxas sighed.

"SEE!!! Now you're talking like my dad, ew." Axel cringed.

"Oh shut up, and why are you here?" Roxas asked bluntly.

"Why? Can't I visit my best friend without question?" Axel faked a sad sigh.

"No, you can't. Now seriously, what do you need?" Roxas asked.

"Sora wanted me to give you these." Axel handed three tickets over to Roxas.

"What are these?" Roxas said slightly confused.

"Our concert tickets, you idiot." Axel laughed at Roxas' cluelessness.

"Oh…but why?"

"Sora just told me to give them to you. That's all he said. So will you go?" Axel asked.

Roxas was a bit hesitant; this would be his first concert. He knew it was pathetic; a 22 year old that has never been to a concert was rare.

"Uhm, sure. " Roxas agreed.

"Sweet! See you there!" Axel left the room, and left Roxas to think to himself.

He has no idea who else was in this band. He was always occupied by his work; he had no spare time to do anything. He went over to his laptop and searched 'Sunsets over Sunrises'. There were over 500 results, which shocked him. He clicked the first result, which was called "Sunsets over Sunrises: The New Generation of Music?" There was a picture of four people; two of them were Sora and Axel. The other two he did not recognize. One was a guy, with blue-ish grey-ish hair, with bangs covering his right eye. He had deep navy eyes. The other was a girl, with pale blonde hair, with sky blue eyes.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, a grey tank tap, with a loose white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up. The guy he didn't recognize was wearing grey jeans, a white shirt, with a black jacket over it. Sora was wearing dark blue jeans, and a white shirt that said "I didn't do it…Namine did!" . Axel was wearing black jeans and a white button down shirt.

Under the picture it said: Left to right. Zexion, Namine, Sora, Axel.  
Zexion had a slight smile on his face, Namine was smiling, Sora was sticking his tongue out, and Axel was just smirking.

Roxas stared at Namine. She was what Roxas called attractive, though he didn't want to admit it.

The article read: _Sunsets over Sunrises is a new genre of music. Emotional lyrics, beautiful chords, and wonderful activity are their strong points. The lead singer/front woman Namine Strife is a great singer, with her emotions flowing with the music. Zexion Dimari, the lyricist has an amazing mind to come up with these deep lyrics and great chords. Sora Hikari gives this band an edge with his bass, and Axel Kanima, gives a good steady beat to their songs with his drums. This band is one to watch this year, and they are going on tour this summer, so buy tickets and get ready for a new genre of music. _

Roxas finished reading the article and leaned back in his chair.  
'Namine Strife, she seems interesting…' Roxas thought with a small smile on his face.

x.x.x.x

ahh, its over!  
how was it?  
gimme feedback!  
review please :D

ps. i love sora's shirt :D i can imagine him wearing it.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING D:

Now onto chapter two!

Chapter Two:

x.x.x.x.

Namine Strife was what people called "cute" or "pretty". It was never "beautiful" or "gorgeous". It never bothered her too much, but today it really pissed her off.

"Namine, why are you only cute?" Axel asked "innocently".

"What did you say Axel?" Namine replied glaring at him.

"Well, I was thinking...don't you think we'd be more popular if you were beautiful?" Axel smirked.

Namine sighed, "Axel, don't you think that this band would be more popular if you weren't an asshole?"

Axel laughed, "Touché, touché."

That was always how it was between the two band mates. They were like brother and sister to each other.

Namine and Axel were currently in the studio in Twilight Town, waiting for Zexion and Sora. Today was the day to record one of their new singles "Stories". Namine was very excited, because it would be their first single in three months.

The doors then pushed open, revealing Zexion, who was dragging in Sora by the collar. Sora looked very exhausted. He had lipstick marks all over his face and was even missing a shoe.

"Whoa Sora! Fan girls get you again?" Axel smirked.

"Shut up Axel. At least I have some!" Sora stuck his tongue out.

"You have too many…way too many." Zexion sighed.

"No more chit chat! I want to record this, and get it over with!" Namine said to the boys.

"Yes princess." Axel ruffled Namine's hair and sat with his drums.

"Oh, and did you give the tickets to Roxas?" Sora asked Axel while tuning his bass.

"Yeah, he said he'll go!" Axel replied.

"Who's Roxas?" Namine asked clueless.

"Sora's brother, haven't you known Sora for four years already Namine?" Zexion asked her.

"Well…yeah, but he never mentioned he had a brother…" Namine said staring at Sora.

"What are you talking about? I told you!"

"No you didn't!"

"I told you about him when we met!"

_FLASHBACK (They are seniors in high school)_

"…And class this is our new student Sora Hikari…" Namine looked up and saw a boy with brown spikey hair, and amazing blue eyes, he had a very big smile on his face.

"_You can go sit next to Namine in the back. Namine, please raise your hand." Namine lifted her hand up._

_Sora walked over to the desk and sat down, "Hi! I'm Sora nice to meet you!" He stuck out his hand for her to shake, which she accepted. "Hello, my name is Namine"._

"So Namine…have any siblings?" Sora asked with a smile on his face.

"I have an older brother…his name is Demyx. He's in college right now. What about you?"

"I have an older brother too! Except he's only older by five minutes." Sora winked at her, which made her laugh.

"You have a twin brother?" Namine asked

"Yes I do, we only look alike with our hair and eyes. His name is Roxas, but he goes to private school." Sora explained while leaning back in his chair, which almost knocked it over.

"Why does he go to private, and you go to public?"

"He's smart, he gets to be a company director! I didn't want to become so boring, so I came to a public school! So here I am!"

"Namine! Sora! You two be quiet!" Their teacher yelled.

"_YES MA'AM!" _

_End Flashback._

"Oh…now I remember! I never did get a chance to meet him though…" Namine said setting up her microphone.

"But let's start recording. Then we can talk." Namine continued.

x.x.x.x.

Roxas was currently in his office (which also in Twilight Town). He had finished signing documents, looking over new products, and finished all his meetings.

"Man, Sora is lucky." Roxas sighed. "He doesn't have to be stuck in an office."

"Ohh, I'm lucky?" A voice said, which startled Roxas, and made him fall out of his chair.

"Shit Sora, don't do that!" Roxas said staring at his twin brother.

"Aww, but it was funny!" Sora pouted.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas said sitting in his chair…again.

"I just stopped by after recording a new song with SOS. So you coming to the concert tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, I have to check if I'm busy…" Roxas replied.

"You're not, I asked your secretary about it." Sora grinned.

"Fine. I guess I'll go then, but I don't think I know anyone to go with…"

"Bring Hayner! I haven't seen him in a while!" Sora suggested.

"Okay, I guess that works."

"Well, I gotta go bro. Namine is waiting outside, see you later!" Sora waved while leaving.

"Wait…Namine was with him?!" Roxas ran over to the window and looked down, and then he saw her.

Namine was leaning against a light pole, looking very bored. She was wearing black shorts, a white v-neck, and black converse high-tops. As if she felt him staring at her, she looked up, locking her eyes with his. Roxas then saw a blush creeping onto her face, he was about to wave but then her eyes moved away and locked with the brunette in front of her.

"Geez Sora, took you long enough." The blond said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry Nam, so are we going to see Riku now?" Sora asked with his arms resting behind his head.

"Yeah, he's been wanting to see Zexion for a while…I feel sorry for Zexion for having Riku as a brother." Namine giggled.

"Riku's not that bad you know." Sora said while walking away from her.

"Hey! Can't you at least wait for me?!" Namine ran to catch up with him.

Roxas, after watching their conversation was suddenly feeling jealous of his younger brother.

'Stupid Sora.' Roxas thought.

Roxas sighed and began to gather his things together. He now couldn't wait until the concert, he would meet Namine, no matter what.

x.x.x.x.

"ACHOO!" Namine sneezed.

"Namine, are you sick or something?" Zexion said placing his hand on her forehead.

"I don't think I am…" Namine said blushing at Zexion.

"Really? You're face is getting red." Zexion took a closer look, which resulted on it getting ever redder.

"Namine's getting nervous with you like that, Zexion." Riku, Zexion's brother came into the room.

"Hehe, Namine. Do you still get nervous when guys touch you?" Zexion smirked.

"N-NO!" Namine stuttered.

"Sure thing. Maybe someone is thinking about you, since you sneezed." Zexion said.

"Who could possibly think about me?" Namine laughed.

"Fan boys…." Zexion said in a deadly tone.

Namine's face went from happy to pure horror.

"I HATE FAN BOYS!" Namine yelled.

"I was kidding, geez. Now where did Sora and Axel go?" Zexion said.

"Sora's gone again?! I swear, instead of his best friend, I feel like his mother." Namine sighed.

"Hah, let's go find them." Zexion said leading Namine out of Riku's apartment.

"Okay, hopefully they didn't get lost again." Namine said following her tall companion.

x.x.x.x.

yes! another chapter finished!  
oh, btw the song im using is "Stories" by There For Tomorrow  
so yeah….  
read & review please!

It would make me happppppy :D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything…sadly.

Chapter Three

x.x.x.x.

"_Kandouteki ni owaru sutoorii hajimari wa  
Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you" _Namine sang.

Namine and S.O.S were in the studio again, but this time they were recording a song in Japanese. Their manager, Marluxia (HAHA, I had to fit him in somewhere.) suggested it considering that Namine knew Japanese.

"Good job Nami, we can end it there today. I'll have the full track in two weeks." Marluxia said to her.

"Okay, do we still have to come to the studio for this week?" Namine said. All she wanted now was to rest.

"No, we're done for about a month, but don't forget that you have a concert today." Marluxia said while listening to the new track.

"Damn, I almost forgot about the concert…Well, I'll see you later Marly!" Namine ran out the door with Sora, Zexion, and Axel not waiting for a reply…but she heard one right at the door.

"DON'T CALL ME MARLY!" Namine laughed, she loved to tease her manager.

"Namine, that was evil." Sora said while settling himself in the driver's seat in Namine's car. Namine sat at shot gun, and Axel and Zexion in the back.

"Marly scares me…Sometimes I think he'll rape me in the middle of recording." Axel cringed.

"No one wants to rape you Axel. Calm down." Zexion said with no emotions while reading a book.

"Where the hell did that book come from?!" Axel asked amazed by its sudden appearance.

"I have magic powers Axel, beware." Zexion said, once again with no emotion.

"Zexion, you're boring!" Axel whined.

"You guys, SHUT UP!" Namine said.

"Namine is cranky! Oh no!" Sora yelled while smirking at her.

"SORA KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Namine screamed.

"Calm down Nami. I'm an expert driver!" Sora said patting her head, with his eyes on the road.

"Right." Namine sighed and turned her head to look out of the window.

"Hey Namine, how do you know Japanese?" Axel asked curiously.

"Zexion taught me." Namine said still looking about the window.

"ZEXION KNOW JAPANESE?!" Both Sora and Axel screamed amazed.

All Zexion did was sigh. He turned to Axel and said, "Yes, I know Japanese. What about it?"

"Who taught you?!" Axel asked.

"My mother. Now can we please change the subject?" Zexion seemed to be getting annoyed now.

"Uhh, I'll just put on the radio." Sora said nervously.

He turned it on and then heard a man's voice say, "O-M-G! It's GOSSIP TIME!" the man let out a shrilly laugh.

"This guy sounds gay." Axel snickered.

"Let's talk about the new hit band, Sunsets over Sunrises, better known as, S.O.S... They are truly a sexy band, especially that Zexion," Axel burst out laughing when he heard that. Namine looked back to Zexion, and saw his right eye twitching. "But, anyway. We have some important gossip about them to discuss. Is the lead singer, Namine dating the bassist Sora?! People have been lead to believe it is true because they have been always seen TOGETHER. So, I would like some input on this, call us at 1-903- 548-7538, WE WANT YOUR FEEDBACK!" Then the man was replaced with some pop song. Namine had her jaw dropped and she stared at Sora, who was blushing, but still looking ahead of him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. That is the funniest shit I have ever heard!" Axel howled in the back seat.

Namine turned and glared at him and Sora flicked him off.

"Maybe we should call them and tell them the truth…" Zexion suggested, still reading his book.

"I guess we can, Axel give me your cell phone." Namine stuck her hand out.

"Why mine?!"

"Just do it Axel." Zexion took Axel's phone and gave it to Namine, "Make sure to *67, so they don't get Axel's number."

"Mhmm." Namine dialed the number and waited.

"Ringggg, ringggg, ringggg, Hello! This is Gossip Central! How may I help you?" Namine heard the man's voice again.

"Uhm, yes. This is about S.O.S... This is Namine, the lead singer, and I would like to say, Sora and I ARE NOT dating. We are just good friends. " Namine said.

"O-M-G! I can't believe I'm talking to you. So is Zexion there-" Namine hung up before they could talk even more.

"You just hang up on the guy, that's cold." Axel said.

"I hope he clears everything up." Sora sighed.

"HELLLLO! I am back with important news!" They once again heard the same man's voice. "I just got a call from Namine, from S.O.S. and guess what she said! She and Sora are not dating. It's so sad, but at least we can dream. But my time for today is up. Don't forget to go on my website '' I have all the celebrity news and more! Tootles!"

"Here Axel." Namine tossed Axel's phone back to him.

"So, tonight is the concert!" Axel said.

"Yeah, I invited Kairi and Olette to come." Namine said.

"KAIRI'S COMING!?" Sora screamed like a fan girl.

"Yes Sora, Kairi is coming." Namine said staring at the brunette.

"Uh-oh. Sora's going to go crazy!" Axel sang.

Kairi was one of Namine's best friends since birth…and Sora was a bit lovesick over her. Kairi never notices his hints. So right now, the two aren't having any connection.

"Sora, when will you tell her you like her?" Namine asked.

"Probably never." Zexion said.

"I will! One day, I promise I will!" Sora made a fist and held it in the air.

"Let's see how that goes…" Axel snickered in the back.

"Sora, drive faster. I want to get to the concert hall already." Namine said.

"No problem princess." That remark earned him a slap on the head.

x.x.x.x.

"Roxas, are we really going to see S.O.S.?" Hayner asked.

"Yes, and why do you keep asking?" Roxas said, clearly annoyed at his friends antics.

"Olette said something about going to a concert, so I think we might see her there!" Hayner said with hearts as eyes.

"Have you even asked her out yet?" Roxas asked.

"Uh-no…" Hayner sighed.

"You better do it today then, I think she likes you too." Roxas advised.

"I WILL DO IT!" Hayner screamed, causing people to look at him.

"Hey, don't be too loud. I don't want my cover to be blown!" Even though Roxas was only a company director, he was famous, so girls tended to follow him. He was wearing a sort of "disguise" today. Instead of his usual dress pants and dress shirt, he was wearing "normal" clothes (his outfit in KHII).

"Oh, my bad. So what made you want to go?" Hayner asked, getting his keys to his car.

"Nothing, I just decided to go and meet the band." Roxas said while looking down.

" Meet the band? Oh, I have already met them." Hayner said.

"How?!" Roxas said surprised.

"My cousin is in the band. She's the lead singer, Namine." Hayner said.

"I thought I told you about that…" Hayner continued.

"Maybe I wasn't listening." Roxas said.

"You probably weren't." Hayner laughed.

"OW!" Roxas punched Hayner.

x.x.x.x.

Namine was currently getting ready for the concert in her dressing room. It was the first concert before their tour was going to start. She was nervous, very nervous.

"Namine, can I come in?" She heard Zexion say.

"Yeah." Namine waited for him. Zexion came in, wearing black jeans, and a black dress shirt.

"You ready?" Zexion said looking her straight in the eyes.

"I think I am. I hope I am." Namine sighed.

"You'll do fine. Just go out there, and do what you love." Zexion said patting her head.

"If you say so…" Namine said as Zexion left the room.

She walked over to her mirror and examined herself. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a lime green V-neck, and silver flats.

_'I can do this, no way I am chickening out.' _Namine thought.

"Namine, time to go." Axel called her.

"Coming!" Namine left the room, smiling.

x.x.x.x.

Roxas and Hayner were seated up in the front row. Hayner ran into Olette when entering the arena, literally… So she asked to sit with them, and of course Hayner agreed. They were all sitting when they saw Sora run across the stage, wearing jeans and a green polo. He was apparently trying to set up Namine's microphone, and with the looks of it. He couldn't do it. Roxas had to hide a smile, watching his brother being confused. Then Namine had to come out to help him, and then the crowd screamed. She gave a shy smile, and proceeded to help Sora. Roxas's eyes were glued to blond girl. She was very pretty in person. He now wanted to meet her, he **needed** to.

Hayner caught his friend staring and smirked then said.

"Does Roxie like Nami?" Hayner laughed.

"Roxas liked Namine?!" Olette said shocked.

"What!?" Roxas said blushing.

"He does! His eyes keep following her, like a lion ready to pounce." Hayner said.

"Hayner! I only think she's pretty." Roxas admitted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Maybe we should set them up, Namine is still single…" Olette whispered to Hayner.

"That would be fun, but doesn't Namine have a thing for Zexion?" Hayner said which Roxas heard.

"She does?!" Roxas felt heartbroken.

"It's only a rumor, I'm not sure." Olette sighed.

"BE QUIET! They are about to sing!" Hayner squealed, yes….he squealed.

x.x.x.x.

Namine looked out towards the crowd, and smiled. She felt happy to be on a stage again.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" Sora screamed.

The crowd roared.

"I think that's a yes." Zexion said.

Namine smiled at her band mates, and faced the microphone.

"LET'S DO THIS!" She made her hand into a fist, and lifted it in the air.

She sucked her breath in, they stared to sing….

x.x.x.x.

Roxas's eyes were once again glued to the blond girl. She looked so happy on stage. She would sometimes run across the stage and sing with Sora. Then do the same for Zexion. She has an amazing voice too. She seemed like an angel to him. Then, unfortunately, the concert ended. Hayner and Olette left without him, Sora had told him to meet him.

"Where is Sora?" Roxas said to himself in the lobby of the arena. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw a man in a black cloak with a hood.

"Axel?" Roxas said, seeing red hair.

"SHHHH!" His hand covered Roxas's mouth.

"Why are you wearing that?" Roxas whispered as Axel led him to the back.

"Fan girls are deadly Roxas. You should know that." Axel laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Roxas said rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem, but now you have to meet Zexion and Namine." Axel said.

Axel led him into the back of the stage, where he saw about five people sitting on the floor. One was Sora, with a girl with red hair talking to him. Another was Namine, who was leaning on who he thought was Zexion, and the last was a man with long pink hair…

"Sora, I got your brother." Axel pointed to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, I would like you to meet Zexion." Sora pointed to Zexion, who waved his hand.

"And this, is Namine." Sora brought Namine over to them, who looked tired.

Roxas's eyes met Namine's, and it seems that the world stopped for both of them.

x.x.x.x.

DAMN IT,  
that took forever.  
review please :D


End file.
